


Little Trouble

by LeonardoTheLeader16



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardoTheLeader16/pseuds/LeonardoTheLeader16
Summary: After Tokka left Earth, Raph becomes more overprotective of Chompy, and mostly spends his time with him. What he doesn't know is that actually kind of makes Leo, his boyfriend, jealous.Contains mature content: sexual scenes and smut.But also cute stuffs.This is a short Leo x Raph story.





	

Leo's P.O.V.

_I'm not a turtle who gets jealous easily but..._

_This time, I can't hide my feelings anymore..._

_But the thing that makes this problem worse is..._

_I'm jealous of that cute little alien turtle!_

It has been two months already since Tokka left Earth and gave her child in Raph's care. Since that day, Raph becomes more addicted to his pet, rarely leaves Chompy alone. I assume he is afraid he might lose him again. But here's the problem, he spends less time with me!

My other two brothers tell me that I think too much, but I can't help it. I miss spending quality time with my mate. Something like...

_"Oh! Ah! Yeah! More Leo, give me more! Ahhh!"_

Yeah... but I'm not only talking about sex, but also other things too... like kissing him, talking cheesy things with him or staring into his beautiful eyes.

I want to speak with him about this, but seeing him spending time with Chompy with a bright smile on his face makes me change my mind. I love seeing him happy, to see him smile, so I let it be that way, hoping he would notice the problem and fix it eventually.

But it gets even worse!

After a battle with the Foot, we travel back to the lair. Of course, Raph walks straight to Chompy who is playing with one of his toys in the living room. I roll my eyes while I go to take a shower, pretending I don't care while mumbling nonsense under my breath.

Once I think I'm cool and clean already, I step out of the bathroom, surprised to see that everyone has gone back to their room except for Raph and Chompy who are still watching T.V.

I try once again to make contact with my mate. Making my way to the couch, I take a seat beside Raph who is feeding Chompy pizza.

"Hey Babe," he notices my presence and smiles. I wish I could stare at his beautiful face longer, but sadly he turns back to Chompy.

"Hi, Raph... Chompy," talking about his pet might be a good idea so that I can have a contact with Raph. Even though I feel just a _little_ jealous to see Raph's hand is now gently patting Chompy's head affectionately. Having both pizza in his mouth and soft caresses while sitting on Raph's lap makes little alien pleased no doubt.

"Look at him; he already had two slices of pizza already and is still asking for more," Raph chuckled, and continues to stroke Chompy, smiling down at him. "Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah, he is..." I reply with a grimace, wanting to tell him that that thing is going to be as big as Godzilla one day. Good thing this creature doesn't grow very fast.

Trying to be less awkward, I fake a yawn, and rest my arm behind him. He notices what I was doing and laughs. "You're such a dork. We've been together for like what? Almost a year, and you act like you're trying to flirt with your crush"

I blush hard but still keep my arm in the same place. "U-Uh.. um... I was just—I just thought you were cold... it's pretty cold today..."

He laughs once again, shaking his head and nudging hard me in the stomach that sucks the air out of me. "C'mon, what are you up to? Or just miss me?'

 _Of course I miss you. You spend most of the day with your pet._ Instead of telling him that, I snort, feeling a little annoyed that he still doesn't know. "Just wanna spend some time with you"

"So sleeping together every night is still not enough for you, huh?"

 _Well, cuddling together is nice, but I also want to do something else with you in bed too..._ I smirk to myself as I shake the thoughts off. I tighten my arms around his shoulder, feeling delighted that he leans his head against my shoulder. "You know I can't get enough of you"

He laughs softly with a mumble, "sappy"

His eyes finally set at mine. My heart pounds so hard under my plastron as I lean closer to him. Even though we have kissed thousands of time, every single kiss still feels like our first one. And now that Raph finally has his attention on me, I get to kiss those sexy lips of his once again... until...

Chompy cries

I silently growl in annoyance while Raph immediately checks on Chompy. "What's wrong, little fella?"

Chompy is pouting, walking in circle on Raph's lap. Suddenly he jumps off of Raph, my mate gasps in surprise, thinking he might get hurt, but thankfully his shell is tough enough. I feel Raph's muscle tightens in my hold. I assume he wants to follow where his pet is going, but thankfully he stays in place once he sees what his pet is up to.

"Awww he's still hungry"

Right, there is a pizza box on the floor for Chompy. I think I have found someone who can eat pizza more than Mikey.

Well, now that Chompy is no longer near Raph, and Raph already looks comfortable here in my arms. So I wasted no time pushing him down on the couch, now lying on his back. He scolds at me. "What the hell, Leo?! What are you--"

I cut him off with a kiss while grabbing his wrists and put them over his head. He moans in my mouth, shutting his eyes slowly as his anger fades away. As I feel his body relax, I let his writs go. Reaching down, I trace my hands along his thick thighs, feeling the soft skin. He gasps in my mouth as he feels goose bumps while letting his free hands wrap around my neck, pushing me down and kissing me harder. I smirk into the kiss, feeling the victory.

We continue our open-mouth kiss; his legs now wrapping around my waist. I automatically grind our lower plastrons together. Churrs erupted from both of us as our bodies grow hotter and hotter.

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> I watched that episode and this just came in my mind. This will have only like 3 chapters so it won't take very long to finish this XD
> 
> I know I haven't updated my other two stories for like a year already, but I'm still alive guys! I'm still working on the next chapter of Out of Reach too. But I need to warn you guys first, I have exams coming up so don't expect the update to be fast... but remember that I'll still be alive! What do you think of this story? Let me know XD
> 
> I love you all!


End file.
